Scrapped Ideas
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: This is going to be a collection of prologue ideas that I had and didn't choose to follow through for various reasons, most of the time because the idea was shite.


**Author's Note:** This is going to be a collection of prologue ideas that I had and didn't choose to follow through for various reasons, most of the time because the idea was **_shite_**. All of them were on my drive and since I've started sorting out the vast amount of notes for epic length stories I most likely never will come around to writing I just wanted to throw em out there, see if people still follow this line of thinking. Back when demons and gods were demons and gods, not... well, y'all should know what Kishi has done to this universe, so there you go.

* * *

 **Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden  
 **Story Title:** Scrap:From Infinity to Reality  
 **Story Genre:** Humor, Action, Adventure... Romance?  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature...  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto x Fem!Kyuubi...  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011

"Watashi wa Sennin-desu dattebayo!" - Speech  
" **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** " - Technique Name  
 _'Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono.'_ \- Thoughts, Special Words

 **Disclaimer (rhymes with Reclaimer :P):** Don't own Naruto.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 ** _Scrapped Ideas: From Infinity to Reality_**

Chapter one: In Infinity

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

Uzumaki Naruto, the slayer of Uchiha Madara and the child of prophecy could be found sitting underneath a meadow and staring up into the now perpetually red skies of the Infinity World, the world that came about when the human world, the realms of various summons, gods and entities and Madara's own dream word became fused after a couple of jikukan ninjutsu went horribly wrong. The blond sighed before he reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out his new wallet, the successor to his trusted Gama-chan, and flipped over the leather cover.

Inside it were 2 pictures that caused him to smile sadly.

The first picture was of him and Kura-chan, who was inhabiting one of his specially tailored Chakra Clones he'd created just for her. It was a type of clone that could easily last for months but couldn't really fight much. They were kissing deeply and hugging as the picture was taken without them knowing someone was doing it at the time. Who would have thought his little apprentice could get so sneaky.

It was taken in Sunagakure no Sato, which was a bright sea of white underneath the full moon's glow on the shot as numerous colorful fireworks erupted behind them.

That was the day he proposed her.

He promised he would find a way to free her from the seal which the Fourth Hokage of their village placed on him, even if he would have to go against the man's standing orders to never touch the seal. She protested, saying she didn't want him to die and that she didn't want to risk the Hokage finding out about it because he would certainly do something drastic to keep his jinchuriki placid and leashed. But since Naruto was Naruto, he decided to put her fears in the back of his mind as he made good progress - in secret, of course - with his fuinjutsu studies.

He was ready to commit his life to making her happy, because love was strange like that. It brought them down from being die-hard enemies trying to make sure the other ceased to exist to two lovers who clearly had no idea what they were doing, but wanted to give it a shot. She said that once she was free, she would mark him as her mate, when they mated for offspring and left the villages behind them.

That was a demons ring.

Sorta.

The next day problems occurred.

A runner from Konoha came to Suna, carrying a message and summoning him to come back and help defend their village from assault.

He found the place where the village once was. It had been turned into a deep hole.

There were no survivors - he didn't mind it, honestly.

That was the beginning of the Neo-Akatsuki war.

The next picture was a sorta family/friends hybrid photo. In the middle of it were Gaara and Matsuri, and standing beneath them were their 2 children, twins. A grinning boy with Matsuri's hair and an emotionless-looking girl with Gaara's hair. Gaara was hugging his wife around her waist and carried his version of a bright smile, which was a quirk of his lips and a certain way his eyes expressed emotion in and out of themselves. As the years went by, under the influence of Naruto, Matsuri, Temari and Kankuro, he continued to drop his serious act more and more. He even used taijutsu with a smile, which honestly creeped Naruto out.

On the right side, besides Gaara and little behind him stood Naruto and Kura, who was leaning on the blond's shoulder as she hugged their apprentice in between them, and a little beyond that was a tan skinned Sai with his own wife.

You can't live in Suna without getting a picture with the only friend from Konoha that stayed with him after the Leaf threw him away.

Sai was a tough nut to crack for emotions, but he stopped using those fake smiles around the group.

He was getting smacked over his head by Temari in the picture.

How the hell did those two hook up?

Love was indeed strange.

He sighed again and turned his gaze towards the clouds, noting the odd way chakra flowed around him because of the cursed eyes he had to take up in order to defeat Madara.

Far from this place, standing on the edge of a small hill hidden by the forest around them, two individuals were watching the blond from afar.

Toyotama-hime turned towards her companion, Futsushi, with her lips twisted down into a slight frown. "You really need to tell him about the deal we made with Amaterasu sooner or later, or else you know that the Sharingan's curse will take whats left of his soul." she spoke calmly, her sea-foam green eyes a start contrast to her midnight black hair. "Tsukuyomi never should have bestoved that power onto his children, its a heinous power."

"I know. And you know that my brother was still upset that our dear sister banished him when he fathered those girls and his grandchildren." he crossed his arms and looked up into the sky, "I guess he finally met his end, trying to tie himself to that man's ambition. Yet I fear this won't be the last time we hear of him."

"What are you waiting for then?" she demanded.

The old warrior god sighed.

"I'm trying to predict the conversation."

The sea goddess rolled her eyes at his words, crossing her arms over her chest as well as she looked away from Susanoo and towards the distance where her grandnephew was lamenting his existence, "Yeah, good luck with that one. I scarcely doubt that you could predict how would Kushina act in this state."

The man gave her a wan smirk, holding up his chin in remembrance, "You'd think that now, wouldn't you? But Kushina-chan was very straightforward even when distressed. It didn't help that she would kick my ass whenever she thought I deserved it."

Toyotama huffed, "That temper is clearly her grandmother's fault. Inari can be such a troublesome deity to deal with sometimes."

"I don't know, she's your niece after all..."

She glared at the demon god, her eyes flashing blue, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

The man held up his hands in surrender and smiled at her, "Nothing my dear hime, nothing."

Susanoo, the forefather of the nine earthly spirits known as the Biju, the father of the Uzumaki clan as well as the patron god of Hi no Kuni's emperor, watched his son with a sad smile. Even when he wasn't permitted to step foot on mortal soil by his sister's laws he still continued to look after and out for his children and their descendants. Loosing Kushina the first time around taught him the importance of family and he had truly caught a lucky break when she had been reincarnated again. Watching his children, his only set of immortal children mind you, live their life in the mortal ream was a daunting task. He had seen how much pain the youngest of the nine, Kurama, had felt after his 'passing'. No mortal or immortal child of a god with a mortal was supposed to know who their parents were, and to them he'd only been a very powerful and sagely monk.

As she lived, she felt more hatred than the others did, even as they slowly grew insane after fathering the yokai races.

Soon enough, her chakra felt like hatred.

Before long, her chakra was hatred itself, she'd become the spirit of hatred and destruction of the mortal realm, taking on her grandmother's full form as a sign of her supreme power.

When he found Kushina again, he tried to have a child who's live wouldn't be as painful and daunting.

Then he was summoned by his sister, who forbid him from visiting or interfering in Kushina's and the boy's life. It wasn't done out of ill will, he knew, his sister was much too kind for that, but it still enraged him enough to declare them siblings no more.

And then Kushina died, again, and he had to watch as another child of his lived a life filled with hatred and scorn, again. His favorite little princess, now a spirit who only cared for eradicating the source of hatred - aka Humanity - from the world she'd inhabited, was sealed into Naruto. To say the two hated each other's guts would be like saying his sister could make it there be light. Yet they were forced to cooperate and work together to become Konoha's perfect jinchuriki, or risk being resealed and killed for their incompetence, something neither of the two wanted. Long story short, when his boy was around 18 he promised to free Kurama from her hatred.

Time went on, wars were fought, nations destroyed and Akatsuki slain, her siblings killed, and the two eventually fell in love as they were becoming more and more isolated.

His son then went on to try and bring peace between the military powers of his world, and Tsukuyomi reapeared, hoping to resurrect the old Deidarabotchi with the chakra of Susanoo's original offspring. The world was bathed in flames of war again, and his boy fought valiantly, eventually killing his brother. However fate was not kind to him. He had become Deidarabotchi itself by defeating Amaterasu's and Susanoo's final sibling, and in doing so erased his wife - and sister coincidentally - from existence. He brought peace to the world by loosing all he held dear, all he had loved in his life as a mortal. There was no doubt in the old god's mind that his chakra and his divine essence would turn to sorrow itself, as the only things he could now feel from Naruto were grief, loss and pain. The boy searched frantically for a different way to defeat Uchiha Madara, but Kurama said that there wasn't any and that she had no problem's sacrificing herself for her love to survive.

As a parent, he was happy, proud and sad.

Happy that at least some of his children, his favorite ones by the way, found love and happiness, however brief that was. Proud that they would give up their live for one another. Sad that almost all of them were now gone and that his youngest saw his life as one big curse.

The old god sighed.

He wasn't looking forward to their talk.

 _... from here on Naruto was supposed to spend a bit of time in the world of Infinity, talking with normal folk, slaying youkai and monsters alike, even meeting kitsunes before Susanoo, Amaterasu and Toyotama appeared in disguise, with a solution to turn back time at the cost of random stuff happening in the past. It would have ended up with Kushina being alive and the two of them being in Kumo. So randomness ensues... as you can see, not the best thought out idea._


End file.
